First Kiss
by xoitalianbabexo
Summary: Episode 7! Dogs of war...Before and during their first kiss! Chloe finally realizes how Alek feels about her. Suck at summaries. Please read : ONESHOT


**Hi everyone. Well The Nine Lives of Chloe King is my absolute FAVORITE show ever. And episode 7! Whooa. When Alek and Chloe kissed for the first time, my heart skipped a beat and I was star-struck. **

**I was tempted to do a one-shot for Chloe King. **

**Takes place before and during their first kiss at the end of episode 7(: Hopefully you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TNLCK; but a girl can dream (;**

Alek's POV

It was 10 at night when Jasmine and I finally got home.

When Jasmine opened the door, Valentina was standing near the window with her arms crossed. She turned towards us when we entered. "Where have you been?" She demanded with anger in her voice. I made my way to the island to sit down on a stool while Jasmine closed the door and followed me to stand next to me.

Valentina walked towards Jasmine and I. "My god..what happened?" She said while looking at my blood-dried and bruised face. I looked up at her. "Are you alright!" She asked with concern.

I answered immediately. "I'm fine."

Valentina looked at Jasmine. "Chloe..is she safe?"

"She's home. We're all good." Replied Jasmine.

Valentina looked disappointed. "Why didn't you contact us?"

I looked down unsure and then looked at Jasmine out of the corner of my eye, she was looking down, speechless. I looked down again but then looked back up at Valentina. "I never texted-"

Then Jasmine interrupted. "It's my fault." Valentina looked at Jasmine, surprised. "It was a trap. I wanted to get closer and I walked us right into it." I said nothing. I couldn't believe she was taking the blame. I needed to say something, but my voice felt like it was gone. "It was too late to reach the hunters. I'm sorry." I looked up at Valentina. "It was all Alek could do to save Chloe." I swallowed hard. "The jackals escaped. We won't find them there again." Jasmine said shaking her head.

Valentina tore her gaze away from Jasmine and now she looked down at me. She reached out and touched the front of my hair. "Is this true?"

I regretted this whole situation with Jasmine taking the blame. I nodded. "It's true."

Valentina looked at her daughter again with disenchantment and defeat. "It seems like there's no end to the ways in which you disappoint me."

Jasmine stared back with sadness and blinked her eyes a few times to hold back tears. Valentina walked away. Jasmine was about to walk to her room when I interrupted her.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked while getting up from the stool at the island. "Why'd you take the blame?"

She turned around and looked at me. "It's just easier." She shrugged. "She's more willing to think that I screwed it up." She looked down, sniffled and wiped tears that fell from her eyes. I took a deep breath. "We can't tell her that we disobeyed a direct order."

"You didn't…I did."

She looked at me. "But I think you did the right thing."

"You do?"

She nodded. "Yes. But you're going to have to be careful."

I looked at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you have feelings for Chloe." She moved closer. I looked down hesitantly. "And those feelings can get us into trouble. Don't let them cloud your judgment." I felt myself slightly nod and look at her. "Get some rest." Then she turned and walked to her room. I stood there for a while, I then found myself running on the rooftops, to Chloe's house.

X.O.X.0

I stood on the porch listening to Chloe's heartbeat. She was at the dining room table talking to her Mother about something.

"..and you were right, I need to move forward." Her mom said.

"But mom." Chloe said sort of heart broken.

"I won't sign this if you don't want me to. We have to do this together. And I don't need an answer now, we can talk about it when we're ready." I heard Chloe's mom get up and walk down stairs.

Chloe still sat at the table staring at something, she was breathing in slowly and sadly. I then decided to knock on the door. I needed to talk to her.

I went on the side walk infront of the stairs to the frontdoor I stood there and waited.

Chloe's POV

I opened and closed the door behind me. I then saw Alek standing at the bottom on the stairs with his hands in his pockets and his eyes on the road. I stopped at the top of the stairs. "Alek?" It was odd for him to be at the front door. He never did this. Alek looked at me and then looked away as I decended the stairs. "Whats wrong?" He didn't answer, his eyes were looking somewhere else. I stood infront of him. "Are you ok?" He finally looked at me with distant eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat for a second.

He turned towards me and stared at me for two seconds before saying three simple words that made me speechless. "We belong together. I stood there motionless, when I least expected it, he leaned in so quickly and he put a hand on my left waist and kissed me with force. I closed my eyes and stood there, trying to think. I felt a spark and I felt my adrenaline kick to a high level. He finally pulled back to look at me. I stared into his dark brown eyes, mesmerized. He stepped back alittle and took his hand away. _Alek. _I studied his face and his expression. He really loved me. And he loved me for the whole time. I then leaned in for another kiss and I closed my eyes, this kiss was more passionate and soft. I listened to his heart beat fast and my own heart hammered against my ribs in time with his. And at the moment, I could've never been happier. I felt sparks between us and I pulled him closer. I put my hands on his shoulders and his hands slipped to the sides of my waist.

That night I only dreamed of one person. _Alek._

**Sorry): it was kind of short but that was my first one-shot. ! Its 3 in the morning right now and I had to! Anyways..cant wait for the new episode on TUESDAY! Brian comes back and drama occurs-_- Gosh Alek is so hot I love him lol Team Alek!v33333333333 And if I get enough reviews…I might make this a two-shot!(:**

**REVIEW;* **

**Ciao **

**Isabella**


End file.
